The Phoenix and the Badger
by Winona Lighteyes
Summary: AU. Yes, Harry is the Boy Who Lived. No, his relatives don't hate him. Petunia and Vernon are wizards, famous and great ones as well, and loved their nephew, which is now going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world people say... is it?


  
Hello everyone and welcome here. Thank you for taking the time to read my fiction, i really appreciate it.  
Being an interpreter and translator doesn't really help my own ideas, as my first work is to *translate the works I'm asked to, not to create my own; so if you have suggestions on how i could improve myself please feel free to tell me, I'd love to hear from you!  
Note I'm an AU lover. I like imagining Harry is not threatened by Uncle Voldy every second of his life, so i kind of tend to forget he's the Boy Who Lived, if that's a hint.  
Obviously, he'll still be the Chosen One (etc etc etc), but i like focusing on the everyday situation instead of neck-breaking Horcrux chasing. I like keeping my story relaxed, and I'm not a blood lover, so I'll try to avoid it best as i can.

Prologue: The Letter

Harry Potter woke up that morning with a strange feeling.  
He shook himself and got out of the bed, stretching himself carefully and being careful not to wake Luna and Dudley in the meanwhile. He quietly went to the restroom, and directed himself down the stairs.  
From the room beside theirs he could hear Mr Lovegood's snore, so he confidently went downstairs.  
Unfortunately he couldn't reach the living room before everyone else. Luna had awaken as well, and took the occasion to shout her usual ear-drilling 'Good Morning Harry!', waking the whole house.  
Number 4 Maribel Street, Hogsmeade, was a big house in the deep countryside near Hogsmeade, and by deep it meant that the village was reachable via floo, apparition, owl and broom, while it took an entire afternoon to reach it by feet. It wasn't only far, but completely merged into the huge swamp, and getting to one end to another of the muddy street took a lot of time... if you did care about your clothes of course.  
The fact was that Mr and Mrs Dursley, along with Mr Lovegood, didn't care at all.  
It was known that the Dursleys and the Lovegood were exceptional researchers, amazing cooperators of professor Newt Scamander and great wizards. Sure, Mr Lovegood had this insane weird behavior, and probably a swamp wasn't the proper place to grow kids up in, but none really cared.  
Mr Lovegood had a daughter, Luna, while Mr and Mrs Dursley had a son, Dudley.  
Luna had the weird attire her dad possessed, had her mother's eyes and her father's hair. The dreamy expression never left her face since she was born. Her mother had died during an accidental experiment when she was 5, and her father never really looked for a new soul mate.  
Dudley looked exactly like his father.  
The only big disappointment the Dursley had about their perfect son, was that he wasn't perfect. Dudley was indeed a Squib, and even if searching for Magical Creatures wasn't exactly a magic-needing profession, his parents had hoped for him a Shining Future in Hogwarts, or Durmstrang, like they both had.  
Mrs Dursley also was taking care of her sister's son, Harry. Harry Potter had been left alone in the world when he was just one, as their parents dies because of a sudden Death Eater attack. He was a wizard, with black hair just like his father, and green eyes just like his mother. His Aunt had been a mother for him, and still was.  
From their birth to now, the kids had been growing together, making exhausting excursions with their parents, looking for magic creatures all over the world, and they loved it.

That day was July, 31th; in short: Harry's 11th birthday.  
From what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had told him, Harry was sure today was the big day. He would have finally received his Letter.  
He had wanted to go to Hogwarts since he was old enough to remember it, and now he was 11, he felt ready. So he had decided to wake up early this morning, and wait all along in the living room for the Owl Post, which, he was sure, would come soon. He had not predicted that Luna would have shouted that loud.  
Now Aunt Petunia was making pancakes on the frying pan, Xeno was dragging some Nargle out of the chimney and Uncle Vernon was talking to Dudley and Luna on the table. The house was quite loud and Harry for a moment grew afraid that the Owl could get scared and not deliver the Post.  
Then, a screech broke into the thick mist that surrounded the swamp, and a barmy old looking owl flew from the window to the table, squishing himself into the pumpkin juice.  
Petunia was definitely not pleased, and with a flick of her wand cleaned up all the table, while Harry managed to snatch the letter. It was addressed to him!  
He nearly jumped when he finished to read the letter, and got to his bedroom immediately to give his reply, while the adults had a warm smile on their faces.

He was going to Hogwarts! He still couldn't believe it.

"Come on, Harry. Get downstairs and eat your breakfast please" called Aunt Petunia from the kitchen. "You'll have plenty of time to read the letter ten times afterwards, and we'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies soon, so don't you come late."  
Hearing that, Harry launched himself downstairs and gobbled all his breakfast.

He was going to Hogwarts!

-

Thank you for your time, this was the short prologue, and i hope to update soon with a longer chapter.  
Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
